


空手而归

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 他觉得自己和对方玩了许久的情感捉迷藏，这个时候终于落下了帷幕。
Kudos: 7





	空手而归

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/林欲芳瞎写的/一个故事

一、  
  
李知勋在凌晨写稿，他关上泛着荧光的笔记本电脑的时候已经是四点。他揉着酸痛的眼睛，抹黑在书桌边摸那瓶小小的眼药水。  
  
他没有开窗，房间里面漆黑一片，长时间敲键盘的手非常僵硬，在桌子的一角摸了两把，没有摸到早上扔到那里的小瓶，倒是把总是落灰的一瓶黑墨水碰倒在地。  
  
“啧。”他这才终于舍得起身，轻轻拉开窗帘的一角，夜晚无声的霓虹灯光照进房间，他借着绚丽的紫色终于把那东西拿到了手里，熟稔地扭开滴在眼睛里，翻身便睡了。  
  
所以第二天早上崔胜澈进家第一眼只看见倒在床上睡得沉的李知勋，木地板上一块恣意流淌干涸的黑色痕迹。他叹了一口气，没来得及脱掉外套，公文包放在一边就从卫生间取了抹布来擦。  
  
晚上，崔胜澈拖着做完家务疲惫的身体刚刚躺下，感觉身上有什么重物压着自己，费了半天力气睁眼看，不是别的，正是李知勋。  
  
“胜澈，胜澈……崔胜澈，”只穿一条白色内裤的李知勋跨坐在他身上，为了让崔胜澈快点醒来他拉开了窗帘，好看的脸被窗外闪烁的灯光染了一半，这时候他正俯下身尽力地拍崔胜澈的肩膀，见他睁眼于是委屈巴巴地说我饿了。  
  
崔胜澈眼光流转，看见对方胯下鼓起来一个包，不说话，转头看了看窗外，这时候正是李知勋出租屋外街道里最热闹的时刻，崔胜澈伸手轻轻地把那扇窗推开，室外的喧闹与嘈杂声海水一般涌进房间里来。  
  
外边酒馆的音响大声地播放着电子舞曲，强烈的节奏中，随着崔胜澈起身，李知勋从他的身上起来，双手松松地撑着上半身，垂眼看崔胜澈穿拖鞋跑去厨房。  
  
地上的墨水已经被崔胜澈擦干净了，桌子一角空出来的地方添了一瓶新的——虽然他已经很久不用纸笔写作了。  
  
崔胜澈回家的时候蒸了一锅米饭，掀开锅盖，这时候还冒着腾腾热气，冰箱里的咖喱刚刚降下温度来，淋到热米饭上，隔夜咖喱，就这样应付刚睡醒的李知勋。  
  
还好那个人没别的，就是格外地喜欢米饭。  
  
“啊……胜澈打算住到什么时候啊……”李知勋还沉浸在起床的低气压中，半天懒洋洋地抬头看崔胜澈。  
  
崔胜澈一下紧张起来，他最近还在忙着工作交接，有的时候连李知勋都无暇顾及，更别说什么找房子住了。  
  
不然就在我这里住吧，别说什么暂住了，和你一起住什么的……我无所谓。  
  
崔胜澈还自顾自考虑着自己的难题，李知勋突然说话，嘴里还塞满了米饭，抬眼看他的眼神纯情真挚，和冲击性的音乐声形成巨大的对比。  
  
明明最狡猾的人是你。  
  
李知勋给崔胜澈一种闹市街头无辜学生的感觉，明明眼睛里还是一副没有防备的样子，转身便不知道下一秒是人财两空，还是首身分离。  
  
崔胜澈皱眉，李知勋张嘴笑，白白的牙齿，脸上浅浅的梨涡，房间里灯光不好，拼命才能看清对方的脸。  
  
“可是我还什么都不是。”  
  
“但我相信你呀。”

  
  
二、  
  
崔胜澈来首尔半年了。  
  
他一开始来的目的就是为了李知勋。  
  
毕业后没有立马找到理想的工作，只有这份网络文学的公司愿意收他做编辑，李知勋是他一开始就负责的作家。  
  
那是一年前的事情了，那时候李知勋还在用纸笔写作，白天忙碌一天，晚上再一个字一个字地录入到电脑里——后来这个活儿便叫崔胜澈帮他分担了一半，因为靠李知勋最初半瓶水晃荡的电脑操作水平，往往很晚才能录入完一整章更新。  
  
李知勋写作的时候往往很难联系上，崔胜澈也有耐心，一遍遍用电话和各种社交网络，各类联系方式一遍遍地敲李知勋。  
  
然而真正打算来这里，是因为他和李知勋在一起了。  
  
说起来很奇怪吧，那天只是酒后一次无心的袒露真心，崔胜澈拨通了李知勋李老师的电话，第二天自己就多了一个男朋友。  
  
他对于李知勋的喜欢有些莫名其妙的，他想的多，每每遇到这样的问题第一反应都是由仰慕转换成为的恋爱都有些变味，但硬要说来，自己又有那么一些离不开李知勋的意思。同样地，在他看来对方对自己的情感也是一样奇怪。  
  
明明自己什么也没有做吧，为什么要和我在一起。  
  
后来李知勋很快换成电脑写作了，同时也改变了文风，往期作品有些严肃甚至沉重意味的他，完全改变了自己的风格，在内容变得愉快，文字阅读变得轻松的同时，他的人气也迅速增长，很快，崔胜澈就没有资格做他的个人编辑了。  
  
即使这样两个人还是住在一起，李知勋依旧保持早睡晚起的写作生物钟，崔胜澈朝五晚九地去上班。  
  
但是崔胜澈觉得对方并不开心，他常看见李知勋一个人在阳台沉默，总是趴在窗台上看外面魔幻变化的灯光，他在房间里穿的很少，有时候只是那条白色三角裤，崔胜澈把自己的外套拿过去给他披上，对方往往先下意识地躲开，回头意识到是崔胜澈，才笑笑，然后手腕松松地扯过衣服披上。  
  
崔胜澈觉得明明他是喜欢自己的，却往往又十分疏远。  
  
明明在换季的时候这样浪，病的人却是崔胜澈，连公司都去不了了，白天就同熬夜的李知勋一同睡觉，晚上对方写稿，他仍然躺着。  
  
……  
  
“是呀，和崔编宣布了同性关系之后获得了许多人气呢……”

外面在下雨，崔胜澈身上裹着李知勋小房间角落里有些潮味的毯子。  
  
发烧的并发症状：头痛、乏力、意识模糊，还一项一项折磨着崔胜澈，他听见房间外李知勋叫人不清楚情绪的声音，突然感觉有些难过，还有些失望。  
  
我是不是，还是该回去才好。  
  
他头一次这么想哭。  
  
他觉得李知勋或许不是喜欢自己，他只是在这样一个无趣的世界里需要一份虚荣和假象。

  
  
三、  
  
住了两年多了，每次经过路口那间gay吧的时候还是会被老板拉客，今天李知勋的心情不好，别说像以前一样强忍着怒火礼貌拒绝了，他甚至懒得抬头面对别人，被扯过衣服的时候面无表情，吓得老板缩回了手。  
  
他今天去公司谈出版合约，在电车中拥挤之后走很长的一段路去到环境差没有空调的办公室，身上不仅闷出了一声汗，最后还被告知作品失去了出版的机会。  
  
“对不起……知勋老师，您的作品很受欢迎，但是现在市场纸质书的压力也的确非常大，我们思考再三，您的书……”  
  
明明之前对自己疯了一样的吹捧，现在被放弃的人，也还是自己。  
  
李知勋突然感到失望，他本来就对写作这件事充满了自卑与怀疑，现在，更是在如此的境况下迷失了自己。  
  
或许崔胜澈能说些什么来安慰自己，或者不说些什么，只是让自己安静地靠一会儿。  
  
李知勋抱着这样的想法，再独自坐车回闹市街去。  
  
在这里住了两年多了，不知道什么时候才有搬出去的机会，每次一有了些什么希望，就总会出现另外的事情让一切恢复原样。李知勋有些颓然地倒在自己窄小的床上，他把衣服脱掉之后随意地揉在一边，之后就盯着墙上的钟表发呆。  
  
街上又在放舞曲，震耳欲聋的节奏声响，洋红色的灯光打在自己脸上的同时变成了浅金色，李知勋觉得自己的眼睛和鼻子都酸酸的，只好把眼睛紧紧闭上。  
  
明明是下班的时间，崔胜澈却迟迟没有回来。  
  
李知勋本来就有些不安，这时候更有些慌忙，翻开房间里各处地方——都没有崔胜澈的个人物品。  
  
他手颤抖着，拉开衣柜，那只他们两个人一起去游乐园买的水晶球也不见了。  
  
他离开了。  
  
也许只是暂时的。  
  
然而接下来的三个月里，每一天李知勋都没有等到崔胜澈。  
  
冰箱里的剩菜被放到变质，李知勋不知道自己是不是同样地随着时间变质，整个房间里只剩那瓶被崔胜澈补给自己的黑墨水。  
  
于是李知勋只好把房子翻了个底朝天，才找到那支不知道被自己扔到哪里的钢笔，桌子上有一沓垫电脑的稿纸，李知勋落笔下去，还没写出来什么，倒是先哭了。  
  
崔胜澈大概是个小偷吧，因为不能空手而归，所以偷走了自己的心。

  
  
四、  
  
房间外面有小孩子过去，手里拿着不知道手机还是音响什么的东西，正放着电子音乐。  
  
崔胜澈躺着，听见那声响倏地醒了。  
  
他以为自己还睡在闹市街李知勋的小房间里，睁眼才发现自己满头大汗地睡在地板上，自从离开首尔之后他的睡眠一直不好，昨天更是天蒙蒙亮的时候还清醒着，心里却还想着自己终于和李知勋统一了生物钟。  
  
那天他听到李知勋在阳台和别人的电话，悲观地想自己不过是李知勋想要吸引人气的棋子，没有和对方道别就离开了首尔，回了老家没了工作不说，也没能忘掉李知勋。  
  
把黏在身上的薄毯掀开，崔胜澈看了看窗外，蝉鸣的正起劲，太阳照在光滑的水泥地上，刺得眼睛发疼。在李知勋的地方住了太久，他习惯于那个总是有些阴暗，晚上采光要靠街道霓虹灯的房间，虽然像一片豆腐块，却让他十分安心。  
  
下午六点街上的人还不是特别多，他趿拉着鞋，迈着懒洋洋的步子去街道那边的蒸汽房消磨时间。  
  
他已经在公司办了离职，虽然公司那边很中意自己的工作，几次提出挽留都被他一一拒绝，那边最后也尊重他的想法，只说愿意的话可以随时回去。  
  
不过没有李知勋，也没有什么回去的意义了。  
  
崔胜澈坐在浴池温热的水里，澡堂里还没有什么人，只有几个上了年纪的爷爷坐在一边的池子里，崔胜澈只好去另一边的。  
  
他惯例的又开始发呆。他这样的状况一度让父母十分担心，但时间久了见他状态其实也不是特别差，便也不再管他。  
  
水温很热，没一会儿崔胜澈便觉得蒸的头晕，他从池子里站起来，身上皮肤都泛了粉红，他愣愣地看着，突然想到李知勋圆润好看的手肘。  
  
总是会从他的棉麻中袖里面冒出来，不像那个人本人一样的纤细，而是圆圆的，和对方的笑声一样，给人小孩子的感觉。  
  
……想什么呢。  
  
掀开浴池的帘子，电风扇的风猛地吹到胸膛上，崔胜澈一下清醒了。  
  
“青年，”从洗浴里出来，还没下定决心是回家还是继续，蒸汽房的老板把他的手机递到他手里，他来这里的次数太过频繁，已经被老板记住，“你的手机刚刚响了，看一下吧。”  
  
除了首尔之外并没有什么人会通过这个手机联系自己，崔胜澈疑惑，打开短信收件箱，看见一封来自熟悉号码的短信。  
  
这段时间里李知勋从没有主动联系过他。  
  
这是第一次。  
  
来不及收拾整理，崔胜澈只拿了必要的证件就又去了首尔。

  
  
五、  
  
傍晚的时候用完了墨水，还没完全落下的夕阳照在眼睛上的刺目感实在太强烈，李知勋不想出门，习惯促使他给崔胜澈发了个短信。  
  
我墨水用完了。  
  
他摁出发送键后才意识到崔胜澈早已经和自己没有关系的事情，却没办法撤回操作，只好绝望地看着屏幕上的‘发送中’变成‘已发送’。  
  
算了，再发一句未免显得太矫情了。  
  
反正他应该也不会来吧，说不定还换了手机号，走的时候那么决绝，连声招呼都不打，会再联系自己才怪。  
  
李知勋在这方面的表现非常消极，他不是一个主动的人，既然崔胜澈不说什么他也不会挽留，对于崔胜澈的不辞而别他只能解读成是对方不想玩了。  
  
他来首尔或许只是想捞点什么，可惜碰上了自己这个没什么油水的货色。  
  
即使心里千万次地把崔胜澈贬成人间最低，不得不说李知勋还是在意他的，如此便在沉溺和厌恶的恶性循环中折磨自己。  
  
就算不写字，也还是没有睡意，李知勋坐在小小的房间角落，抱着的还是那个崔胜澈常盖的毯子。  
  
他突然开始怀念那只被自己打破的墨水瓶——至少他有被崔胜澈好好地收拾起来。  
  
那个人，有没有想过要好好对待自己呢……  
  
夜里十点，闹市街刚刚开始营业的时候。  
  
李知勋的生物钟在崔胜澈离开之后变得更乱，他今天一早就醒了，到现在却迟迟睡不着。  
  
推开窗子，今天莫名地放了老旧的迪斯科音乐，复古的音调使得艳俗的灯光都多了那么些暧昧，刮进来的风还如同以前一样好像混杂着香水和酒气，传达着城市特有的无情与冷漠。  
  
这里属于任何人，又不属于任何人。  
  
李知勋眼睛酸涨涨的，一开始搬来这里，就是因为他十分不喜欢一个人的感觉，但人总是矛盾的，到了这里之后又开始嫌弃喧闹和嘈杂。  
  
越是喧哗，越清楚自己的寂寞。  
  
有人敲门，李知勋拖沓着脚步去开。  
  
“知勋老师！”  
  
“崔胜澈？”

  
  
六、  
  
没想到崔胜澈第一句问出来的话居然是“你瘦了”。他皱着眉头打量着面前的李知勋，因为天气炎热李知勋和往常一样在房间里只穿一条内裤，被进门的崔胜澈看了个遍。  
  
李知勋的饱满的脸颊有些陷下去，锁骨处瘦的轮廓清晰，崔胜澈看了不说话，暗自咬牙。  
  
“你来干什么？”  
  
“送墨水啊……”  
  
崔胜澈刚把手里的牛皮纸袋放好，还没来得及晾一把出了一身的汗，李知勋便大张着双臂扑过去吻他，牙齿不安分地一上来就咬住崔胜澈的下唇。  
  
他们之前住在一起的日子里从来没有做过，连接吻这样的亲密肢体接触都少得可怜，李知勋这动作来的突然，同样惊到了崔胜澈。  
  
由着李知勋的动作，崔胜澈配合着他的同时去看而对方的脸，窗子反射进来橙红色的灯光，混着李知勋脸上的潮红，将暧昧晕得更甚。  
  
“崔胜澈……”李知勋叫着对方，声音里听不出来全部的情绪，半是撒娇半是埋怨的感觉。  
  
崔胜澈看他，对方的眼睛里都是五彩的光，他心里动摇的同时，又想起李知勋那天的话。他想自己，到底还是被李知勋轻看了，总是一副天然的样子，但真正被玩弄的人其实是自己吧……  
  
就算这样，能拥有也是好的。  
  
突然有一种复杂的心思浮上崔胜澈的心头，这个时候他已经和李知勋拥着倒在床上，他突然认真起来，俯下身吻李知勋的嘴唇，仔细地舔嘴唇上每一道细纹，因为喘气李知勋的嘴巴微张，刚好探进去寻对方的舌头。  
  
纠缠着分开，两个人之间有一道银丝相连。  
  
李知勋吃吃地笑，崔胜澈吻得太认真，甚至没有意识到衣服已经褪下大半，他凑上去咬了一口崔胜澈的胸前，乳头边留一个清晰的牙印。  
  
崔胜澈的理智断了线，李知勋也伸手便把他摁在了床上，崔胜澈的头倒在枕头里，李知勋还只咧嘴笑。  
  
说不定就这一次了，这样胡乱混着活在这个世界上，以后是死是活都不知道。  
  
李知勋俯在崔胜澈身上，眯着眼睛在崔胜澈的内裤上抚过一圈，他的类型和自己的很不一样，总是灰或者黑一类的颜色，然后才伸手揉捏那团早已经鼓起来的包。崔胜澈轻喘出声，伸手抓李知勋的头发，着急把自己往对方的怀里送。  
  
没有专注于下方，李知勋反而先张口含在崔胜澈的胸前，学着黄片里的样子咬住崔胜澈的乳头。  
  
那里从来不会有人光顾，哪怕是自慰，崔胜澈也从不会触碰自己的胸前，李知勋的进攻太猛烈和直接，从未受过刺激的崔胜澈一下呻吟出来，粗糙的舌头扫过敏感的乳尖，他感觉自己的下身又硬了一些，甚至有些透明的液体，透过布料渗出来。  
  
虽然隔了一层布，但崔胜澈还是尽力地把自己往对方手里送，谁知李知勋不慌不忙地去舔另一边，崔胜澈着急，伸出脚去扒李知勋的腰带。  
  
“干嘛？”李知勋察觉到对方的意图，一下直起身，居高临上地问崔胜澈。  
  
此时身体就好像化成一滩水，崔胜澈软软地求他：“下面，下面也想要……”  
  
内裤包裹着崔胜澈的欲望，李知勋定定地看了他一会，他只好自己伸手脱掉了内裤。  
  
崔胜澈的欲望像是蓄势待发地一下从裤子里跳出来，在空气中可怜巴巴地站着，好像在等谁的抚慰。  
  
李知勋不慌不忙，伸手撸了一把，然后卷起舌尖把崔胜澈那活儿含在嘴里，对方一下伸手抓紧了身下的被单，呻吟变调的同时配合李知勋的动作。  
  
对方到底什么感受，李知勋不清楚，倒是他做的浑身燥热，三下五除二脱掉了本来就不整齐的衣服，崔胜澈伸手帮他，他觉得自己的下身又紧了些。  
  
崔胜澈本来就有些不甘的感情更甚，哪怕是到了现在的程度，他还是觉得李知勋只是享受着这个玩弄自己的过程。  
  
说是恋爱，其实根本只是目的性的索取。  
  
他当然到现在也不知道李知勋需要的到底是什么。  
  
他爱李知勋，他对自己的情感有足够的自信，却没有办法再相信李知勋只是想要得到爱。  
  
像冰箱里放过时的咖喱，就算曾经是一道美食，但也已经变味。  
  
话是这么说，但是拥有的确是拥有，李知勋的想法说不定也早已经改变，既然现在能够这样做爱，他为什么要后退和逃避呢？  
  
崔胜澈有些无奈地闭上眼睛。  
  
李知勋挤了些乳液在手上，就着滑腻的液体探到崔胜澈的后穴去，那里正随着崔胜澈的呼吸轻轻收缩着。  
  
“说到底，知勋老师也只把我当个能被替代的工具吧。”崔胜澈一边说着，一边尽力地接受李知勋探进去的两指，“如果出现别人，是不是也会做同样的事？”  
  
这其中一定是有什么误会，李知勋听罢，意识到有问题之后却突然发了狠，用力扶起崔胜澈，让对方翻身坐在自己腰上，两个人的姿势翻转，能看到崔胜澈好看的下颌曲线，上面还挂着晶莹的汗。  
  
“那要是这样想的话……胜澈哥未免也太弱了。”  
  
“我弱么？不如就让我告诉你，究竟该怎么做才好。”  
  
崔胜澈顺势占了主动，语气高傲地：“刚才你可是又说又做，好不快活，现在是不是要轮到我了？”  
  
还没回过神来，崔胜澈伸手挤了些刚刚李知勋用的乳液，胡乱地涂在穴口，等那里稍稍软了就发狠地坐下去。  
  
疼痛感取代了先前的快感刺激着两个人的神经，李知勋皱着眉头：“你疯了么？会坏掉的！”  
  
“那……坏掉的话，知勋会不会接受我的真心呢？会不会也认真对待我呢？”  
  
崔胜澈的回答说不上是纯真还是淫荡，叫人捉摸不透。  
  
崔胜澈不顾得李知勋脸上复杂的表情，自顾自地上下动起来，他的双腿疼到发颤，却仍然忍着剧痛和委屈，他不知道这样的做法管不管用，只不管不顾地想把李知勋的阴茎含的更深。  
  
他的所有情绪混在一团，出口只有杂乱无章的嗯啊声，混着叫对方的声音。  
  
“知勋……嗯……知勋”  
  
李知勋半天才体会了对方的意思，不知道对方是真心还是只为了对付当前的情况，等到意识过来想从对方身体里退出来的时候被崔胜澈拉住手。他的眼周红通通的，不知道是灯光还是真的难过。  
  
“别……想要。”  
  
由于刚才的强硬动作，这时候进出早已经变得顺畅，每一次的抽插都探得更深，随着不间断的动作崔胜澈的四肢都要蜷缩起来似得，快感一点点的升上来，仅仅是这样一点点的刺激，崔胜澈都觉得自己快要射出来。  
  
他伸手覆上自己的挺立，想要抚慰它快点射出来，谁知李知勋禁锢了他的双手。  
  
“不许射，”他的声音威严，明显是不容许他拒绝的命令，“用后面，你不是想要主动的么？那就不要弄，用后面射。”  
  
崔胜澈嘴上说着不要，却随着快感的蔓延缩起了后穴，李知勋已经找到了他的敏感点，这时候正使劲顶着那里。“啊……那里……那里是敏感……唔……”  
  
双腿已经有些使不上力气了，崔胜澈将所有的节奏都交给了李知勋，自己只在对方身上，像只没有依靠的小舟起起伏伏。  
  
肉体互相碰撞的声音，混着窗外的音乐声，一片混乱中听得最清晰的只有彼此的喘息。  
  
李知勋丝毫不会疲惫似得，只用心捅着崔胜澈的后穴。崔胜澈觉得身体里的快感多的要溢出了，李知勋却还没有要射的预兆。  
  
这个姿势能够非常完美地看遍崔胜澈的身体，李知勋是有条理的，每一次抽插之后都能看清对方不同的表现。  
  
比如这里，一直刺激这里的话，对方说不定会变得非常糟糕呢。  
  
像是下定了决心，李知勋毫不留情地每一次都抵在崔胜澈的敏感点。  
  
“啊……”崔胜澈用最后一点力气配合着对方的动作，他已经有些恍惚了，嘴巴里说的话含糊着，“啊……好爽……要，要去了，要被知勋插射了……唔……老师……”  
  
从没有想过能从崔胜澈嘴里说出来这样的话，李知勋下身又一阵阵的发紧，终于在一阵大力的抽插后射出来。  
  
紧接着崔胜澈的表情也变得茫然，痉挛着射出来，精液一块块黏在对方的小腹和自己的大腿。  
  
李知勋低喘着拔出来软了的欲望，崔胜澈则瘫在了他的身上，他的穴口因为方才的摩擦变得红肿，里面混着李知勋精液和一些其他的液体流出来，对方内射了，东西顺着臀部的线条沾在两个人的身上，落在皱巴巴的床单上。  
  
“那个……”李知勋突然尴尬起来，茫然地，“是不是要……清洁一下？”  
  
崔胜澈嗔着，腰早已经使不上力气，明明身材比对方高大也要撒娇：“你搂我去。”

  
  
七、  
  
在列车上呆着往往是最无聊的时间，李知勋面前坐着崔胜澈，比起自己对方脸上的表情明显要激动一些。  
  
他想起来公司常给自己说的，还有许多前辈们同样提起来的事情——叫自己没有想法的时候多去外面走走，因为李知勋还是很宅的，这个话题对于他来说像是老生常谈。  
  
崔胜澈倒从没有和他说过这个话题，李知勋想着，抬头看兴致昂昂选择旅途便当的对方。  
  
自己好像没有被崔胜澈批评过，最初自己还十分不满公司安排一位新人编辑接替自己以前编辑的工作，他知道自身的缺陷与弱点，固执地认为没有人能够接受得了自己这个怪脾气，但是崔胜澈确实是个温柔的编辑，对他也很好。  
  
不但对自己的要求有求必应，连提出建议的时候每次都是‘如果’‘要不要试着’这样柔和的语气。  
  
莫名其妙的人反而成了自己呢，这样一想，李知勋反而觉得这次崔胜澈闹的小矛盾变得情有可原起来。  
  
李知勋诚然知道这属于人类的劣根性，一旦在某次社交活动中出现失误，就难免控制不住地放低自己的身段去迎合对方，哪怕在这过程中失去了自己的原则与公正。  
  
李知勋其实十分清楚这一点，他知道自己十分地依赖崔胜澈，虽然嘴上不说，但是如果类似的事情再次发生，他一定会不顾一切地挽留对方。  
  
不过谁让他是崔胜澈呢。即使明明这样还会在意自己并且主动给他找台阶下的人，估计也只有崔胜澈了吧。  
  
李知勋这才意识到他与对方这段关系的双向性，诚然自己的任性过多地影响了崔胜澈对待自己的方式，但是同样地，崔胜澈也需要检讨过度放纵李知勋的后果。  
  
“喂，”李知勋细细的小臂支撑着头，歪下脖子看面前的崔胜澈，“胜澈看来，我是什么……”  
  
“是什么这样的话……叫人怎么回答啊……”他的提问很突然，崔胜澈一愣之后又是挠头又是傻笑，“硬要说的话，是喜欢的人吧，除了这个也想不出来别的了。”  
  
李知勋的脸一下红了，他脑海里或多或少地想起来崔胜澈说过的类似愚蠢又直白的情话，至此便不再理会崔胜澈，只愣愣地看窗外的风景。  
  
从这条线离开首尔的话，会在一路上看见不同的农田风景，看着广阔无垠的土地，这是与首尔不同的完全变样的世界，李知勋突然多了些趣味，便不再郁结于自己和崔胜澈之间的种种，倒是坐在他对面的崔胜澈被对方一个问题惊到，竟半天没法从那问题中回过神来。  
  
他总是在不安着，不安着李知勋会不会真的有一天如同自己想象中那样消失——虽然先干了这样的事情是自己，但是被他心里总有种自己被对方轻视的感觉。  
  
什么时候也能像对方掌控自己那样能够掌控对方就好了。  
  
崔胜澈觉得自己就像被李知勋牵紧绳子的木偶，一举一动都听从对方的指示。但是他同样也并不清楚，这段感情究竟是从什么时候开始起变得畸形的。

  
  
八、  
  
崔胜澈老家所在的镇子真的非常非常小，李知勋这时候开始理解‘一方水土养一方人’这句话了，这个镇子用脚走可能半天就能一两个来回，民风自然和人想象中的一样十分淳朴。  
  
李知勋亦步亦趋地跟在崔胜澈身后，从车站一路回家的路上，崔胜澈总能在路边看见不一样的熟人，彼此笑着打招呼的时候，他人都会好奇地伸长脖子看他身后的李知勋。  
  
“是那位先生么？”李知勋听见总有人小声地问，他只默默地跟在崔胜澈的身后，等到傍晚两个人去到崔胜澈家里楼下的大排档，老板也低声地问崔胜澈，用手暗暗地指着李知勋：“他是那位先生么？”  
  
你是把我的事情告诉了多少人啊？  
  
李知勋无奈，这才终于开口问了崔胜澈，那边大排档的老板正一边看着自己一边给崔胜澈使眼色，叫李知勋实在是非常不安，一坐下就小声地开口。  
  
嗯……  
  
崔胜澈脸上是常见的难办表情，意识到自己实在逃不过这问题于是害羞地：“从首尔回来的当天在这里喝的烂醉，把不该说出去的话全部都说出去了，没两天就全部传开了……”  
  
“什么叫不该说的话？”李知勋的提问穷追不舍。  
  
这肯定是无法敷衍过去了，于是崔胜澈只好害羞地垂下头，用胳膊挡着自己通红的脸：“就是喜欢你的那些话。”  
  
李知勋万万没想到这次回到首尔之后的崔胜澈莫名地直白坦率，他竟有些招架不过来，伸手挡住红了的脸：“这也没什么好伤心的吧。”  
  
崔胜澈脸上的表情一下沉下去，李知勋想自己或许是正中对方离开首尔的下怀，但是又不好意思收回已经说出来的话，就定定等着崔胜澈的回答。  
  
因为我以为知勋老师根本不喜欢我，和我在一起的目的不过是想要一个人作为所谓的陪伴……只是想要为自己的作家身份增加一些噱头。  
  
我什么时候说过那样的话？我从来没有过那样的想法啊！  
  
为什么你每次都会这样自顾自地瞎想？一副我好像特别不讲理欺负你的样子，难道因为你自顾自地想法，我的真心就要单方面地被辜负么？你有什么理由，可以自顾自把别人想的那么恶劣，你连我都不愿意相信么？  
  
像是打开了奇怪的开关，李知勋心里的埋怨一下涌上了心头，他喋喋不休的同时也看见对面崔胜澈脸上的表情不断地变化，最后干脆大睁了眼睛看他。  
  
“听好了崔胜澈，”最后李知勋正正地看着崔胜澈的双眼，“不管我以后还会不会是那个李知勋，我都喜欢你。”  
  
我只喜欢你。

  
  
九、  
  
他们俩没有在崔胜澈的老家呆多久，本来就是李知勋突然兴起提起来的建议。最后崔胜澈同李知勋一起又回到了首尔，还是那个熟悉的闹市街，熟悉的电子音乐。  
  
崔胜澈的心境改变了很多，他觉得自己和李知勋玩了许久的情感捉迷藏，这个时候终于落下了帷幕。  
  
他空着手来到这里，可能将来的一段时间里也会一直空着手。  
  
但是，找到你了。  
  
END.


End file.
